


Mornings

by sherlock_holmes_is_neat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning, Pet Names, Sunshine - Freeform, basically just fluff, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock_holmes_is_neat/pseuds/sherlock_holmes_is_neat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning cuddles and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be nice x

"Morning, Sunshine" The groggy, barely awake DI said to the curly-haired lump of a man on his chest, smiling at the block of sun shining through the curtains, making his boyfriend's hair shine beautifully. A groan was all he got in reply, and the the lanky detective shifting round to look up at his partner. Greg yawned loudly, and leaned down to kiss his lover on the nose, earning a deep, out-of-character, chuckle to emit from the man below him. Grinning in response, Greg did it twice more, once on his nose like before, and another on his full lips, making Sherlock hum in approval, reminding Greg of an oversized cat. 

After lounging in bed for a while, Greg dozing in and out of consciousness and Sherlock watching him with a slight smile on his face, Sherlock decided he wanted to get up, and after making this known to the other man, got up and out of the double bed they shared, yawning loudly and pausing to stretch, the sound causing his boyfriend to look over at him. Greg couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his lover, thinking just how adorable the detective really was. He was in one of Greg's old "The Clash" band t-shirts, more than a size too big, with his plaid cotton pyjama bottoms hanging loosely on his bony hips. What made Greg smile the most, however, were the fluffy, blue and white striped bed socks that were halfway off Sherlock's feet. That and the cute pout on his face, a result of the laughter coming from Greg. The DI dodged a pillow haphazardly thrown at his head, and watched as his partner walked, or rather slid (the floors were slippy in his socks), out the room.

\--------

Just as Sherlock was pouring the tea, one sliver-haired DI wrapped his arms around his skinny frame, and rested his head on a bony shoulder. Despite common belief, Greg actually stood an inch taller than the consulting detective, making morning cuddles an easy affair.

"You need to eat more, Sunshine, its starting to feel like I'm hugging a skeleton" Greg said with a smile, but worry laced his voice.

"I will eat when I'm hungry" Was the reply of the other man, a pout could clearly be heard in his voice. 

"You and I both know that isn't very often, love"

"Well I'm hungry now, so stop distracting me, and let me eat" Sherlock huffed.

"Okay, Sunshine, I'm sorry, we can eat now, okay?" Greg said back, cheerily, not wanting to upset his boyfriend, and turned around to put some bread in the toaster, reluctantly letting go of his lover.

Breakfast was soon over, Sherlock sneaking bites from Greg's toast as well as devouring his own. They both wondered to the sofa, neither wanting nor bothering to clear up just yet. They sat with Sherlock's head in Greg's lap, the older man running his fingers through the curls and humming softly, both enjoying the comforting silence.


End file.
